eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 67 (8 October 1985)
Synopsis Nick walks in on Ethel as she cleans the surgery in preparation for its opening. He tries to cheer a deflated Ethel up, who is upset after losing customers at the launderette. Dr. Legg asks Ethel to wash his clothes for him, which excites her. Nick heads over to Lofty's to get him to help Ethel get more customers. Whilst talking about their jobs outside Number 43, Debbie and Angie are quizzed by a man in a car, looking for Turpin Road market. Michelle visits Dr. Legg and informs him of her decision to keep her baby. The man walks over to Kathy whilst she is on the stall and asks for Pete. He walks off to the café when Pete is nowhere to be found, and asks Sue where he can find the Beale family. Nick tells the man where the Beale's live and the man heads over to Number 45. Lou opens the door and is delighted to be greeted by the man, who is her grandson: Simon Wicks. Debbie talks to Ian about getting involved in Loftelian Enterprises. Michelle informs her family of her decision to keep her baby. Angie flirts with Simon in the pub, while Ian calls for a board meeting with Kelvin and Lofty. Den overhears Michelle and Sharon talk about Michelle's decision to keep her baby. He walks out of The Vic and awkwardly bumps into Michelle. Debbie meets with Lofty, Ian and Kelvin and talks about keeping their business in shape. Ethel panics after she dyes Dr. Legg's white washing pink. She goes to The Vic for a drink, but loses her purse, so Nick takes her keys to the launderette to go and find it. The ladies of Walford meet up in The Vic to practice for their darts team. Pete and Arthur look after his son and Annie. Simon knocks on the door and greets Pete, his father. Pete is delighted to see Simon and takes him over to The Vic to show him off and introduce him to his friends and family. Kathy and Ian look baffled at each other after Pete asks them what they think of Simon. Cast Regular cast *Pete Beale - Peter Dean *Kathy Beale - Gillian Taylforth *Ian Beale - Adam Woodyatt *Simon Wicks - Nick Berry *Lou Beale - Anna Wing *Michelle Fowler - Susan Tully *Pauline Fowler - Wendy Richard *Arthur Fowler - Bill Treacher *Debbie Wilkins - Shirley Cheriton *Angie Watts - Anita Dobson *Den Watts - Leslie Grantham *Sharon Watts - Letitia Dean *Kelvin Carpenter - Paul J. Medford *Lofty Holloway - Tom Watt *Ethel Skinner - Gretchen Franklin *Nick Cotton - John Altman *Mary Smith - Linda Davidson *Dr Legg - Leonard Fenton *Sue Osman - Sandy Ratcliff *Ali Osman - Nejdet Salih *Saeed Jeffery - Andrew Johnson *Martin Fowler - Jon Peyton Price (Uncredited) *Annie Smith - Zara Posener & Jenna Alembick (Uncredited) Guest cast None Locations *Albert Square *The Queen Victoria - Public and hallway *Walford Surgery - Consultation room, waiting room and hallway *1C Albert Square *45 Albert Square - backroom *Al's Café Notes *First appearance of Nick Berry as Simon Wicks. Category:Episode Category:1985 Episodes